


The Second Option

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Lovecrafty Suggestions, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rape, Ritual Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Initially, Sam thought he'd have to murder Bobby to keep from having his soul put back in. There's always another way.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Sam Winchester, Dean winchester/creature
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Second Option

**Author's Note:**

> Yo - As usual, 2am weird pornery. Not Beta Read AT ALL. 
> 
> Anyway...

“What did you think, Dean?” Sam crouches down so he can smile into his glaring face. “That all demons were like Crowley? There are some utterly inhuman things you can summon from the darkest depths, if you’ve the right book and the will.” 

Dean snarls at him, his eyes filled with hate, struggling against the cuffs holding his arms fast. His body jerks and is yanked backwards into the center of the summoning circle as the Creature finally finishes ripping up the side of his jeans and gives a massive pull to get them off, taking his boxers with them. There’s a silent moment while the...the thing seems to contemplate Dean’s bare ass. Dean kicks at it, even though he can barely move, provoking a delighted laugh from his brother.

“See, Dean, you were going to kill me. Oh, you would have tried to call it something else, of course, but the second you put that...soul….inside me,  _ I _ would be gone, and well. I just love being free. So, I’m going to use you to strike a bargain with this thing and get the power I need to stay...well, me.

The monster, seeming to have had enough of talking, wraps long rubbery limbs around Dean and pulls him down. It’s cock is hard and dripping, the liquid a violent green. Dean fights it savagely, drawing blood with his teeth.

Sam pulls up an empty chair near the circle, and then with a thoughtful look, drags Bobby’s chair over too. He’s still bound there, but Sam’s gagged him with a piece of tape. He sits in the empty chair, smiling gently. The sounds of the struggle in the circle get more frantic.

“I thought I’d let you watch. That corner of the basement looked really lonely. What’s that?” He bends his head politely. “Sorry, Bobby, I can’t hear you, there’s tape on your mouth.” 

Bobby snarls at him, eyes narrowed and then winces and looks away at the choking coming from inside the circle. The Creature inside has subdued Dean by wrapping one stretchy tentacle around his throat and used it to half strangle him, forcing him face down onto the floor. It’s panting, cock throbbing visibly with excitement. Two other tentacles emerge from it and wrap around Dean’s thighs, spreading them wide. 

Sam adjusts his pants, leaning over to Bobby. “Fun’s gonna start. It’s okay if you get hard, old man. Dean’s hot, we both know that.” 

Bobby tries to headbutt him, and Sam dodges, laughing. “Fiesty. That’s good, keep the blood pumping. Speaking of which…”

Dean’s scream, even with his airway cut off, is loud, echoing against the cement walls. The thing on top of him has given one sharp thrust, burying himself inside Dean’s ass. It half closes all of its eyes in pleasure, shivering. 

Sam unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, wrapping one big hand around his dick. He looks at the thing in the circle, and speaks in another language to it. The very utterance of the words taints the air, making Bobby writhe in his seat. The Creature chuckles, a deep rich sound, and starts pumping in and out of Dean in slow, deliberate thrusts. 

Even pinned down, Dean still tries to fight it, spitting and swearing. The Creature rides him, clearly enjoying it, picking up speed. Sam turns to Bobby. 

Bobby’s eyes are glazed over, grief etched into his features. Sam sighs, getting closer, hand still on his cock. “I’m so sorry John is dead. It would be him in this chair instead of you, you know that. I love you, Bobby. In my own way. You were always good to me.” 

“See, I thought in order to taint myself so you couldn’t shove that fucking pathetic soul back in, that I’d have to kill you. But that’s not true. It’s the  _ more acceptable _ way of doing it. As if murder is better than what I’m going to do to you.” 

Bobby’s eyes snap to his. Sam grins. “Don’t think I didn’t see the tent you’re sporting. It’s not your fault. I guess I shouldn’t tell you that, but it won’t change what happens” 

Sam lets go of his dick, and crouches next to him, gently unbuttoning Bobby’s Jeans, and unzipping him, pulling them halfway down so his dick springs out, hard and free. “It’s the language. Crosses some kind of wires in your brain. Fear reflex? I don’t know. But, that thing in there - “ 

Sam gestures over at the circle. The Creature’s had enough of Dean’s fighting, and had tightened the coils around his neck until he passed out. Loosened up now, but not by much, Dean is .. kind of awake. In a twilight area where all he can do is struggle to breathe and take the fucking. He’s quiet now, though the shine of tears glint on his cheek.

Sam leans down and lets his lips graze Bobby’s ear. He whispers, “It’s gonna fuck Dean, and then I’ll let him out to do whatever It desires. Not to you and I, that’s in the contract, although It gets to fuck Dean whenever It wants. It absolutely insisted. While It does that, I’m going to … taint my body, I guess.”

Bobby starts thrashing, so hard he knocks the chair sideways. It doesn’t break, though, it’s tough. They put demons in this chair. Sam calmly picks him up, sets the chair to rights. 

“None of that. Listen…” Sam leans forward and whispers in his ear. The language drips off his tongue like tainted honey. Bobby shudders, and his flagging erection comes back full force. 

Sam strips his clothing off, continuing to talk. It almost sounds like poetry, lilting and cloyingly sweet. Dean groans faintly inside the circle, his body jerking helplessly while the Creature pounds into him. Sam winks at him, and then straddles Bobby’s lap.

Bobby’s eyes go wide. Sam reaches behind himself and gently wriggles the plug out of his ass, dropping it to the floor. Then he leans forward and gently guides Bobby’s cock into him with a long satisfied sigh. 

“Don’t worry,” he gasps, “I’ll do all the work. Just enjoy it.” 

He cups Bobby’s head in his hand to rest on his shoulder. His eyes are glued to Dean and the Creature while he fucks himself on Bobby slowly, keeping a deep penetration. The thing raping Dean keeps nearly coming and then pulling back to pant and lick the skin of his back, his shoulder, forcing the tip of the sharp tongue inside his ear. 

Sam goes faster. Bobby starts shaking. Sam pants and laughs, one hand on his own dick now. The Creature, done with tasting all of Dean that he can, picks up the pace, enthusiastically pounding into him at the same pace as Sam. 

Bobby’s valiantly trying to keep himself from coming, and it makes Sam positively glow with pleasure. He trembles on the edge, joy bubbling up through him and making him laugh. 

“Gnaiih!” He leans forward to talk into Bobby’s ear, eyes locked with the Creature. “Bobby, Gnaiih,  _ Father... _ come for me now!” 

Bobby arches against his bonds, coming and coming inside Sam, his body wracked in painful spasms. Sam whoops in triumph, letting himself come, against Bobby’s shirt, over his own hand, sinking down all the way so Bobby is balls deep inside him. The Creature shoves all the way inside Dean and comes, speaking for the first time, right into Dean’s ear. 

The sticky, heady cloying language sets Sam off again, weakly shuddering through a second orgasm. Bobby passes out underneath him. Sam eagerly watches as Dean’s entire body shakes. He stains the cement floor with his come and tears, outright sobbing now. 

There’s a pause as everyone except Bobby catches their breath. Sam makes sure he’s alive, and satisfied that he is, gingerly dismounts. He puts his clothing back on, and then swipes his foot through the summoning circle. 

“Deal’s a deal. You get to keep my brother, you leave my father and I alone. When you’re tired of him, though, you return him alive.” 

The Creature snorts, and Sam glares at it. “I mean it. No eating him, and no cheating by getting a cult member to kill him. I want him alive and mostly intact.”

There’s a pause, and It collects itself, opening its mouth. Carefully, sloppily, it says in English, “Fine, Samuel Winchester. I accept your terms.” 

Sam smiles. “Good. I’m going to take a shower. Remember that humans need to eat. And sleep sometimes.” 

The Creature chuckles as Sam trots upstairs. It’s recovered now, and the human has such a lovely mouth. 

Sam pauses in the kitchen to get a beer, listening as his brother’s screams suddenly turn to choked off gurgling. His cock twitches painfully and he shakes his head ruefully. He’ll chafe if he goes back down there, as much as he’d like to. He  _ does _ linger for a while over the beer to listen to the wet sounds of a throat being mercilessly fucked before finally going up to wash. 


End file.
